1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the transmission of e.g. a video signal coming from a source and processed by means of an algorithm that, to minimize the data to be transmitted (values + parameters) and then reduce the bands necessary for the tranmission or storage, generates values that can be encoded and then multiplexed or stored. Further, the invention relates to a device for the implementing of the above mentioned system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital transmission systems for television signals generally use algorithms for redundancy reduction, whose main aim is to reduce the volume of data to be transmitted with respect to the quantity of data generated by the video source. These systems, particularly the systems of adaptative type (see FIG. 1), generate two data flows, when an algorithm A(2) is applied to the source of the televisive signal S(1). The first data flow VN(3), generally encoded with variable length, corresponds to the video source subjected to the algorithm processing; the second data flow PA(4) describes the manner by which the algorithm used for reducing the redundancy has processed the video source within each half-frame or suitable blocks in which the video signal was subdivided, and further the information relating to the correspondance among the encoded data VN(3) and the blocks in which the source was divided, and further other data. To be able to transmit the information generated by the algorithm (VN(3)+PN(4)), according to well-known techniques a video frame generator TV(24), is used that alternates in a suitable manner both the signals VN(3) that correspond to the sole video information inserted at suitable intervals with synchronization words or special words delimiting the video data blocks, and the ancillary data PA(4) that describe for suitable blocks of video signal points (at an upper limit, the whole televisive half-frame) the parameters or data that describe the condition of the machine used for reducing the redundancy. Therefore, the well-known techniques utilize a video frame generator TV(24) that mixes two data flows VN(3) and PA(4) into a sole data flow, and apply particular provisions so that, during reception, it is again possible separate the 2 data flows. These provisions are more simple in the case when the alternation between VN(3) and PA(4) is made at each half-frame, but in this case, disadvantageously a whole televisive half-frame must be stored before that all lateral data are known and available for the transmission. Further, according to well-known techniques, the information flow generated by TV(24) generally is sent to a buffer B(25) and a multi-plexer that foresees the generation of a frame including further data AD(a) (e.g. audio channels), and further an error correction code, for being able to send the tranmission or storing all information.